1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physiological signal analysis technology, particularly to a physiological signal analysis system for analysis by combining physiological data of a subject and user opinion and the method thereof and a computer program product storing physiological signal analysis program.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
According to the worldwide top 10 death causes published by WHO (World Health Organization) in 2011, the death of people due to cardiovascular diseases plays the major role. Most of such diseases need long term monitoring and treatment. However, patients cannot stay in hospital to accept monitoring and treatment for long time because of realistic conditions and limited resources, but can only be cared with outpatient service. However, abnormal physiological signal response due to such diseases occurs only in short attack. Moreover, such irregular generation of abnormal physiological signal occurs usually in daily life of patients. Therefore, abnormal conditions of patients occurred in daily life cannot be monitored effectively and in real time for traditional outpatient service, such that doctors cannot diagnose diseases suffered by patients accurately as patients see doctors in most case.
In view of above issues, the industry has promoted health care systems integrated with communication and physiological signal monitoring and retrieval features one after another. In a wireless transmission physiological detection system, for example, the physiological signals of patients, such as brain waves and electrocardiographic signals are retrieved by an analog front-end system, followed by transmission to a receiving end through wireless transmission method for process in order to monitor and analyze physiological signal conditions of patients, such that patients do not have to stay in hospital while medical service and support can still be taken. However, lots of unnecessary data would be generated because such remote medical system needs long term monitoring. In addition to consume storage space, these data can also confuse doctors in reading.
Furthermore, most of known physiological signal monitoring technologies are implemented by software. These technologies can only be operated on computers finally because limits for hardware implementation are not considered. Specific algorithms are used for these technologies if hardware is implemented, which results in relatively high complexity. Although its effectiveness is proved from investigation data, it violates human determination used by doctors. As such, doctors usually cannot accept the diagnosis result calculated by such systems without doubt at last.